


Gideon's Revenge

by c4bl3fl4m3



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Chains, D/s, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual, Pegging, Rape, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4bl3fl4m3/pseuds/c4bl3fl4m3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon has the girl & the power. He's going to make Scott Pilgrim pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gideon's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This short scene is actually untitled... I just had to call it SOMETHING to make AO3 happy. Originally posted anonymously in 2010 on a SP kink fic/meme LJ community.
> 
> Here's the original notes from it:  
> Disclaimer: I haven't written fanfic in like 3 years, and this was written at 7 am after only an hour and a half of sleep, so forgive how much this sucks. Also, I apparently have no talent whatsoever to write in the style of Bryan Lee O'Malley or write his characters. (My most sincere apologies to Mal. I really didn't mean it, buddy.)
> 
> That said, enjoy the fic! :-D

Scott turned his head around to look back up at Gideon. The cruel, amused smirk on Gideon's face said everything.

"You'll never get away with this!" Scott said.

"Really?" Gideon replied incredulously. "Who's going to stop me? You? Look at yourself! I think someone has forgotten who holds the power in this place."

Scott lay on the floor in chains in front of Gideon's Chuck-Taylor-clad feet, wearing a frustrated look on his face. If only he could figure out how to get out of this and kick Gideon's ass.

Scott struggled some more while Gideon continued. "Now, I think it's time to give you a little reminder of who exactly runs the show around here. Ramona!"

Ramona, clad in fetish wear and wearing a strapon and manacles, stepped obediently out of the shadows.

"Yes, Gideon?" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Show your little fling here exactly who you belong to now."

"Of course, Gideon."

Walking behind Pilgrim, she reached down and pulled his pants to his ankles. Gideon yanked on Scott's chains, forcing him up onto his hands and knees.

"Now remember, Pilgrim, the less you struggle, the less this will hurt," Gideon proclaimed. "Now, open your mouth before I have to make you open it."

Scott opened his mouth, tears streaming down his face, while Gideon unzipped his own fly and pulled out his already hard member.

Shoving his cock into Scott's mouth and grabbing hold of the back of his head, he heard a loud moan of pain as Ramona began to ram her cock roughly up Scott's ass.

"Good girl, Rammy!" She smiled beatifically, glowing with a pleasure that Scott had never before seen in her.

But all Scott could do was lay there, cry and take it.

All he could do was take it.


End file.
